


Loki's lullaby

by underworldqueen13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Weight Gain, chubby loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being forced to live in midgard and aid S. H. I. E. L. D/ the avengers, Loki adjusts to his new life rather poorly. After becoming ill and passing out, he is rescued by Anastasia, a young woman who sees the good in everyone. Even the god of mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midgard

Loki paced the floor of the apartment Tony had gotten him. He wasn't sure if working with S.H.I.E.L.D was a better offer than rotting in a cell in Asgard, but for now, he played their little game. On occasion, Thor would visit, checking in on his brother. He seldom left the apartment using his time to practice magic and brood.  
" Really brother you should come out more often. " Thor mused as his brother mixed a potion in a small pot. "Honestly the man of iron frequently invites you to dine with us after missions and you refuse every time. Please, just once, come drink with us. Feast, enjoy the company of friends."  
Friends? The thought made Loki scoff. They weren't his friends. These heroes Thor associated with, these midgardians, they were benethe him. He didn't need to eat or drink, he was a god. If he was weak, he could use his potions and skills to heal himself.  
"Oh brother," he sighed. "They aren't my friends. They don't even like me. I tried to kill most of them. I manipulated the archer and destroyed half the city. Just let me continue my work and when the next mission comes up, I will be there."  
He stopped stirring and sniffed at the liquid. He groaned but poured the contents of the pot into a glass.  
"Brother what on earth is that?" Thor questioned as he downed the potion trying not to gag in the process.  
"I wasn't feeling well so I just made a mixture to work out whatever my body may be getting. It tastes like piss but should do the trick."  
Seeing this battle lost, Thor left his brother to his work. After making sure his brother was gone, Loki grabbed his coat and left the apartment. He had actually made plans to take a walk before being rudely interrupted. The winter breeze felt nice to Loki. Being a frost giant made warmer weather a bit unbearable. He hadn't made it far before feeling slightly off. Loki began feeling dizzy, his vision coming and going briefly. What was wrong with him? He had woke earlier that day with a slight "sniffle" as Stark called it. Perhaps the potion was to blame? Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through him. He screamed and fell to the ground writhing in agony.  
People passing by noticed but didn't offer help. The one time he truly needed it and not one person aided him.  
"Do you need help dear?" Came a voice beside him.  
A young woman, tall with colorful hair, knelt down next to him and tried to get a response once more.  
"Can you hear me? I just want to help."  
She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and tinted a shade of red. The woman pulled away but stopped herself. Loki began muttering as she leaned him against a wall.  
"Sta..rk. Call.. Stark." He continued muttering but became increasingly incoherent. The woman pulled out her cell phone. After calling information to get a number for Stark towers, she heard a ringing on the opposite end of the line.  
"Stark towers, Tony Stark's office may I ask who is calling?"  
"Hello?" Came a frightened female voice. "Is this Tony Stark speaking? I think I have a friend of his here and he's in really bad shape. Can I speak to him?"  
The voice on the other end sounded muffled as if the phone was being held away and another party being called.  
"This is Tony Stark speaking who is-"  
"My name is Anastasia. I found a guy lying on the ground and all I can get out of him is your last name."  
As Tony spoke to the woman on the phone, calming her down, Steve and Thor entered the room. They could both see a look of concern on his face as he hung up the phone.  
"Steve, Thor, we gotta go get Loki. Some girl found him lying on the ground in pain by central park. I told her we'd come get him."  
Before Tony and Steve could make it out of the tower, Thor had bolted out after his brother. When he found Loki, there was a woman kneeling on the ground. She had removed her coat and wrapped it around the trickster. His head was propped on her lap.  
Tony and Steve showed up moments later to see Thor and the woman talking. Loki shivering and mumbling. The god was in significant pain allowing Thor to hoist him gingerly. The young woman stood up and walked with the heroes back to Stark tower. She had no idea who Loki was when she offered him help. Something about her seemed to calm the sick asgardian which prompted them to invite her back with them.  
"If he's a god," she began, "can't he just heal himself? I mean he can't get this sick if he's immortal right?"  
She sat next to Thor outside of the sick bay waiting for news of the gods condition.  
"Aye he can heal himself. But my brother is feeling a bit homesick. He's not used to the climate and surroundings of New York city. I have tried to acclimate him since his arrival but he insisted he didn't need it. But I think his cure all that I saw him consume earlier may be the culprit here. Magic can't fix everything and he's learning that the hard way."  
Several hours passed before Tony and Bruce exited the room. Anastasia was curled up on a chair, wrapped in Thor's cape. Thor rose quietly trying not to wake her.  
"My brother? How is he doing?"  
Bruce shook his head and frowned.  
" not good but he'll survive. Looks like he's malnourished a bit and whatever was in that crap you saw him drink drained him of what energy he had. He's also very dehydrated so I have some fluids running in him. Now we just wait and see. Also I had to take his tonsils out. Those things were screaming in pain like nothing I've seen before. So try keeping him quiet and let him rest. He's lucky someone helped him."  
By now Anastasia was sitting up listening. She was wondering what would have happened if she had ignored him like everyone else. He might have been worse off then. No one might have found him. As she thought of all the possibilities, Thor approached her.  
"Lady Anastasia, I and my comrades are in your debt. My brother is stubborn and foolish. He may be cunning, but he lacks common sense. Is there anything I can do for you in return?"  
Anastasia stood and looked past the god of thunder. "May I stay with Loki? Make sure he's OK? I came this far, I might as well see this through. Besides I think he needs a friend."  
Thor agreed and let her enter the room. Loki wimpered quietly as she placed a gentle hand on his face. She brushed his black hair to the side and smiled. Half awake, Loki muttered to Anastasia.  
"Mother sing for me?"  
He was clearly having a fever dream but he sounded so pitiful she couldn't help but humor him.  
"Once there was a way, to get back homeward.  
Once there was a way, to get back home.  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry.  
And I will sing a lullaby."  
She held his hand and weakly, he grasped her in response.  
"More please dear mother?"  
Anastasia was smiling as she patted his head and continued.  
"Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
Smiles awake you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby."  
He was out cold. Anastasia stayed with him the rest of the night, singing when he seemed restless or scared. It was certainly a site to see but everyone saw the good it was doing for Loki.


	2. Culture shock

Loki's head throbbed as he opened his eyes. The lights were out, alleviating some discomfort. Looking around he could hear snoring from the corner of the room. It had to be Thor, no one else snored so loud. He began to make out his surroundings determining he was not in his apartment. He wasn't even in his clothes. A white hospital gown covered the god's thin body. Before he could figure out who undressed him in the first place, the door opened. It was Thor and Tony.  
"Brother you're awake! I was beginning to fear the worst. You're lucky to be alive. Thanks to the young lady Anastasia."  
He motioned to a chair in the corner. A mass of blankets lay huddled on its seat. Loki could see a glimpse of teal hair as he examined the rather noisey stranger. Something in his memory played over and over silently. He stared at her and tried to recall what happened. He remembered feeling ill, weakly clambering for help and being rejected by passers by until a small hand held and comforted him.  
"She didn't run." He whispered.  
Just then, he felt the pain in his throat. Burning and stinging sensations scraped his insides. Loki let out a growl, angering his raw throat. It quickly sent him into strained screaming and only worsening the pain. It was unbearable, tears streamed from his eyes as Thor and Tony tried to help.  
"You two clearly never got your tonsils removed huh?" Came a voice behind them.  
Anastasia sat up and walked over to Loki's side. He tried speaking but instead, grabbed his neck and massaged it.  
"Thor be a good brother and get some ice cream. Vanilla if available. Mr. Stark go assist him. I'll watch this one."  
She waited silently until they returned with a pint of plain vanilla ice cream.  
"Has he had earth food before?" Tony inquired as he passed the dessert to her.  
Thor shook his head in uncertainty as Anastasia opened the container.  
"If he hasn't this is a good starting point," she cooed.  
They watched her place a spoonful of the ice cream into Loki's mouth. The drastic change in his body language said it all. He suddenly relaxed, going almost limp. His expression was one of contentedness and relief. Loki had refused to try earth fare claiming he didn't need it. The look on his face now was proof that would change.  
"Feel better?" She smiled. "This will help numb the pain as you heal. Open up." Loki submitted to her demands like an eager child. Seeing he was in good hands, Tony escorted Thor out of the room.  
"Thank you." Loki whispered in-between mouthfuls of ice cream.  
By the time Tony came back to check in, Loki was fast asleep and the ice cream empty.  
"Jeez Ana did he eat all of that? I just got that ice cream too. Oh well if it calmed him down I guess no big deal."  
She tucked the blanket over Loki and placed the empty ice cream container in the trash. Tony watched as the god sunk comfortably benethe the covers.  
"Poor guy seems pretty home sick," Tony began. "Didn't think banishment could be that harmful."  
Ana grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone. She had spent the last 2 days at Avengers tower. It was quite an experience almost like a behind the scenes to the world's greatest heroes. Everyone was so welcoming to her since she had arrived. They were surprised that even after learning who she found, she was still willing to help him and showed genuine concern for his well being. Thor was the most excited to see her compassion for Loki, it was something rare to find. Loki's antics had shunned him from his home in Asgard and living on earth was no paradise for the outcasted prince.  
"Isn't someone going to be worried you've been gone two days?"  
Ana looked up to see Dr. Banner standing by Loki's bed checking machines and making notes on his clip board. She hadn't even noticed him enter before then. A sort of painful expression ran across her face as she spoke.  
"My mother was the only one who cared for me. She's dead and as far as my father, he disowned me years ago. I have nothing to worry about. I'm alone in a single apartment with no friends."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Bruce awkwardly responded. "If its any consolation, you seem to have made a few friends here. You helped someone who was really sick and even after we told you who he was, wanted to help him. I even hear you got him to try ice cream. That's a big deal."  
Bruce spent a few hours talking with Ana about everything from philosophy to cats. She was relaxed and comfortable, smiling and laughing at a story Bruce was telling her, when Loki began to stirr. He could see clearer this time as he laid eyes on Ana. Her smile light up the room. When she laughed, a warm feeling overcame him, causing a quiet chuckle to escape his lips. The two turned to see Loki trying to sit up on the bed.  
"Easy there darling, don't think you're ready for busting out of here yet." Anastasia placed a gentle hand on his chest as Bruce looked on. "I can help you sit up but you can't get out of bed yet."  
Her touch sent a chill through him. His face was flushed as she carefully arranged the pillows behind him. Something about her was exciting and mysterious. She had a compassionate heart on the inside but her exterior told a different story. Her pale blue eyes were accentuated with black makeup which he could tell cover dark circles under her eyes. Her attire was even more black wrapping around her with silver accents in various places. This whole time watching her, he failed to realize she was talking to him.  
"Loki can you hear me in there? Hello?"  
She finally snapped him back into reality uttering a Norse phrase. Loki looked at her surprised.  
"You speak Norse? I didn't think midgardians learned such things. I also didn't think they could be so gloomy looking.... Yet bright at the same time."  
Loki was doing something he seldom had done. He was rambling mindlessly.  
"Perhaps that's what my brother finds so interesting about you mortals. It certainly can't be their cunning or this world would have far less problems. But I bet a little shadow like yourself has enough intelligence to ponder those things. Does it keep you up at night? The urge to prove your worth? I am plagued by such. Also the neighbor's dog is always barking day and night. Then there's Thor barging in at all possible times of the day clomping around like an obnoxious troll regailing me with his drool exploits saving earth........ What was I talking about?"  
Ana had quietly listened to his rambling without a single interruption. She just smiled and nodded when necessary. The uneasiness in his tone was apparent to Ana as she finally placed a long finger on his mouth.  
"Loki quiet down a bit, your going to strain your throat more. I was just trying to ask if you wanted something to drink? Need something to do? Let me know what you want."  
She removed her finger allowing the god to speak. He was quiet for several minutes while she stood and stretched out her arms and legs. The black fabric of her dress clinged to her curvey figure. As she sat on the side of the bed, Ana reached for Loki's shoulder length hair and sighed.  
"When was the last time you brushed out your hair? It's a mess. Let me fix it up for you."  
She pulled a brush from her bag and sliding behind Loki, proceeded to brush tangles and knots from his black hair. It was a simple gesture but it was relaxing. He felt calm again even closing his eyes.  
"Thank you Ana you're too kind."  
She finished combing his hair and sat the brush on the table. Before she could slide off to the side of the bed, Loki had leaned against her. His expression looked dazed and tired. Ana massaged his temples relaxing him further. Before long, he was asleep again. She worried that he might be sleeping because he was sick. Maybe something else was wrong or perhaps his energy levels were still low. Thor checked in at various points in the day as well as Tony and Bruce.  
"He's still got some healing to do," Bruce assured both Ana and Thor. "When he wakes up next try and get him to eat. He may be a god but even gods need to refuel."  
Thor nodded in agreement. As long as nothing else was wrong, she would wait patiently. After Loki was in deep sleep, Ana stood and grabbed her bag. She let Thor know she was leaving to check on her apartment and Change clothes. Tony insisted he get a contact number for her in case she was needed.  
Anastasia walked a few blocks down to her apartment. She turned on the lights and pulled out several books from the bookshelf. Once she washed up, she sat in her chair and poured over the books. Each book was old and tattered inside and out. The writing look strange almost mythical. She busied herself gathering ingredients listed in the books and preparing them.  
"Perhaps this will help him get back on his feet," she cheerily declared.  
Once complete with her tasks, Ana packed her bag, changed clothes, and made her way back to Avengers tower.


	3. Comfort

CH. 3 comfort  
Thor came in to see Loki still asleep. He had been checking in on him almost hourly just to make sure nothing was wrong. Anastasia still hadn't come back after several hours, worrying Thor.  
"What if she isn't coming back?" He began when Steve entered the room. "I had hoped she would stay and help Loki's recovery."  
Steve looked past him at the still sleeping Loki. The god could be quite a handful when he was awake. He was moody, crabby, and childish around anyone he didn't like. If Anastasia didn't come back, it wouldn't be surprising.  
"I don't know what to tell you Thor," Steve sighed. "Loki scares people away with his attitude. He doesn't want to be bothered with human interaction. If she did leave, its unfortunate but nothing new for him."  
As Thor began to protest, he heared a knock on the door. It was Anastasia loaded down with a couple large bags.  
"Someone mind giving me a little help?" She said.  
Both Thor and Steve grabbed the bags as she took off her coat and hung it on the door. One of the bags seemed to have a strong scent coming from it. Thor recognized it familiarity but was unsure what exactly it was. After setting all the bags down, his curiosity got the better of him.  
"Anastasia what is in this bag here? It seems familiar to me."  
She pulled the contents of the bag out and placed on the side table.  
"Kornmjölsgröt, Kokt Svinmålla and some Färskost," She smiled. "Everyone mentioned how he seemed homesick so I looked through my books at home and made some traditional Norse cooking. I hope it'll make him feel better. I've only made this stuff one other time. I don't even know what it's supposed to taste like."  
Anastasia opened one of the containers and sat it down. The aroma filled the room, waking Loki from his sleep. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was. He remembered being in Avengers tower but the scent of food he remembered from Asgard was surrounding him.  
"If I didn't know any better," he mumbled, "I'd think I was back in Asgard. But I highly doubt that otherwise I would be imprisoned and chained."  
Anastasia slid a chair to his bedside and smiled. She had changed out of her black dress and was now adorned in a pair of black pants and a red and black striped top. She gave Thor and Steve a look signaling them to leave. The two quietly exited leaving her alone with Loki.  
"Thor said you weren't used to things here on earth. He means well but perhaps a bit of home comfort would be more welcoming to start with. I don't know if my cooking can compare to what you are accustomed to in Asgard, but its the best I could do on short notice."  
She moved the table closer and saw Loki's eyed widen. For the first time in months, he was greeted with a more welcoming assortment of food. Without even asking, he grabbed a bowl containing Kornmjölsgröt and sampled it.  
"You made this?" He responded joyously. "It's amazing! How did you learn how to make all of this?"  
He emptied the bowl and smiled as Anastasia handed him the next dish.  
"I spend alot of time reading instead of partying and socializing. I learned Norse while I was living with my mother. She loved mythology of any kind. She inspired me to go to college and learn everything I could. But the classes were too basic and I eventually taught myself what I needed to know."  
Loki listened to her talk as he finished the final dish. He was so full from devouring Ana's home cooking but it made him happy. It reminded him of being in Asgard, his mother, everything he no longer had. He didn't even notice the tear trickle down his cheek. Ana stopped talking and looked at him.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She began in a worried tone.  
He looked at her, his gaze remorseful as he spoke.  
"You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who did something wrong. I did everything wrong and now I've lost everything. It took me enjoying your meal to realize how foolish I've been acting."  
She could see the pain he was in. She could even relate to it in a way. Still, watching him suffer was unbearable. Anastasia grabbed him and embraced him in a hug. He was now sobbing into her shoulder.  
"Sweetie no," she whispered. "It's OK you haven't lost everything."  
Thor was entering the room as Ana comforted him. She took her free hand and waved him back out. Loki didn't need his brother hanging around him right now. After a few minutes, Loki's tears stopped flowing. When he looked up at her again, his eyes were a dark shade of red and his skin now a pale blue. Ana's eyes widened as she looked him over. He saw the blue tint of his skin and began to look away.  
"Now I've done it," he groaned. "Scaring people away just like alwa-"  
Before he could finish, Anastasia pressed her lips against his. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him. He melted in her arms and smiled. She was truely an interesting human. She wasn't scared of him even in his Joten form. If anything, she cared even more for him now. It didn't take long for his skin to return to its pale hue. Tony entered the room to see Anastasia snuggling a now calmed down, well fed Loki who was half awake as she read to him from an old leather bound book.  
"You're pretty good with this one," he smirked. "We should have found you sooner. Everything we've been trying to get him to do in the past few months, you managed in two days. Are you some kind of witch?"  
Ana placed the book down and looked over at Tony.  
"I just know what he's going through... And besides, witch is such a strong word. So much negative attached to it throughout history. I prefer wiccan."  
She stroked Loki's head as he playfully tugged at a strand of her hair.  
"Isn't she amazing Stark?" He sighed happily "she taught herself how to read Norse by herself. She's versed in magic and look how beautiful she is."  
Tony rolled his eyes and left the room. The two were getting quite gross the more time they spent together.  
After a few more weeks of rest, Loki was finally able to leave the tower and go back to his apartment. Ana was coming to get him as he was changing into his clothes. He struggled to get his pants on and buttoned. Before putting his shirt on, he glanced over at the mirror. His flat stomach was no longer so flat. He had what the mortals referred to as a muffin top. He was so busy noticing his girth, he failed to notice Ana behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and pinched at his sides. He could feel his face getting hot as she did so.  
"Aww babe you got some pudge on your belly. You look cute." She nipped playfully at his ear and slid one hand down the front of his pants. He moaned pleasurably before pulling away almost ashamed.  
"I can get rid of it if you like. I mean dating a guy with a bulging stomach and muffin top can't be what you want."  
She frowned as he sheepishly turned away.  
"Loki you look fine. In fact I'm pretty turned on right now. Perhaps you could come to my place and I could prove it to you?"  
He was silent. Was she serious? Did she really find him attractive? Even with a little extra weight. He put his shirt and coat on before following her out to her apartment down the street. She opened the door and ushered him in. It was similar to his own apartment. Books scattered everywhere, jars of unknown content sitting on the kitchen counter.  
"Seems like you've been busy," he chuckled before picking up a book and thumbing through its pages. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."  
Ana took his coat and sat him down on the large couch. She curled up against him and smiled. It was quiet and comforting as the two enjoyed some much needed intimacy with no interruption. Loki was just about to lean in for another kiss when he heard a rumbling from his stomach. Ana let out a laugh and grinned devilishly.  
"I've never done that before I swear. I just guess my body is.."  
She pulled Loki in for a kiss to silence him.  
"Hon that's what we on earth call being hungry. It's not a problem I can get you something to eat. Besides wouldn't you like me to feed you like I did with the ice cream? I know you liked that."  
He did enjoy her feeding him. Before he could even agree, Ana was pulling out her phone and placing an order for carry out.  
"I think its time you learned about midguardian culture hands on." She smiled  
An uneasy smile creeped onto Loki's face as she held him down and playfully bit his ear. Perhaps there was something about this world he would enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost a month since Anastasia found Loki. Since then, they were inseparable. Loki had even agreed to move into her apartment. It took alot of persuading to get the OK from Tony, he was worried Loki would abuse his new found freedom. Anastasia had assured him she would keep an eye on the trickster.  
"Should we be worried Loki's been quite lately?" Clint questioned as he and Steve sparred. "I mean last time he was quiet, he tried to get away. If S.H.I.E.L.D has to clean up after him again, they'll kill him."  
Steve pondered the concern before responding.  
"I think this time is a bit different Clint. The last time he didn't have a love interest, he had a glory complex. Anastasia has actually roped him in a bit.... I think. Last time I saw them together was while he was here sick."  
The two took a break just as Tony was leading Anastasia into the room. She looked tired almost exhausted. Steve greeted her with a smile.  
"Been awhile, how are you doing with Loki?"  
She gave him a hug and sat down.  
"We're doing great. I brought Loki in for a check up as Bruce requested. Now I'm just waiting for him to finish up." She yawned and leaned her head against the chair. Steve gave Tony a look of concern before silently motioning to Ana.  
"So Ana what's going on?" He began. "You look tired. Are you sick? Need Bruce to check you out too?"  
Ana smiled and shook her head. "Rough night last night is all. Loki was having trouble sleeping again."  
As if on cue, the door opened and Loki entered the room. Without a single sound, he came over to Ana and snuggled her. All eyes were on Loki. His hair was in a braid and pulled back, he wore a black dress shirt and matching pants. Something was definitely different. Bruce and Thor came into the room as Loki stood with Ana.  
"Brother!" Thor shouted excitedly. "Such a pleasure to see you! And pray tell when will your offspring arrive?"   
Loki stared at him in confusion. Ana's eyes widened as she understood what Thor had meant. He thought Loki was pregnant. Seeing the look on his girlfriends face, he frowned.  
"You think I'm........ Pregnant!? Do I look pregnant to you?"  
The room was awkwardly still.  
"I just thought you were fat."  
Everyone turned to see Clint snickering in the corner. Thor looked to Loki expecting him to go on the attack. Instead, Ana kissed his cheek and walked over to Clint.  
"Think that's cute?" She whispered. Now even Loki had backed away from Ana and Clint.   
"Finally get to poke fun at my prince? How about I show you something cute I can do."  
Before anyone could react, Ana had pinned him against the wall. Clint howled in pain before she let go.  
"Sorry for the disturbance Tony. Thor, the answer is no and Bruce you might want to check his shoulder. Probably needs popped into place again."  
She took Loki's hand and walked out of the room.  
"I think I need a cold shower now" Tony groaned as he watched the two leave.

Loki was quiet the rest of the way home. He adored how Ana stuck up for him and even how she had rocked him to sleep the past few nights after being awoken by nightmares. He did wonder however, if he should be doing more for her.  
"Do you think I've gotten fat?" He questioned once they were inside. "You didn't say anything I'm guessing to spare my feelings?"  
Ana turned and pulled him closer. She knew he was vain and any flaws would crush him. But to her, there were no flaws.   
"Loki..... You're not fat. You're far from it. I didn't say anything because you looked so handsome and happy. I don't care what you look like, I love you for the sweet man I've gotten to know. Clint is a dick and Thor doesn't have tact, they haven't seen the you I see."  
The two had curled together on the couch as they talked.  
"But what about the nightmares? And practically eating you out of house and home. I know I'm a handful. I feel like I'm not doing enough for you."  
Anastasia pulled his lips into hers. As far as she was concerned, Loki didn't need to do anything for her.  
"I don't mind the nightmares," she assured. "I don't mind feeding you either. Truth is, I like guys with some volume to them. As long as I can stay with you and take care of you, that's all I can ask of you."  
He twirled her hair and chuckled. "So you want me to get fat? You wouldn't mind that at all?"  
Anastasia patted his belly and smiled. She was smitten with how innocent he could be sometimes. All the knowledge he possessed and still so much he had to learn.  
"My sweet prince, I love you so much."  
" And I love you too my darling shadow." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. The two were truely happy together. They completed each other in so many ways.  
That evening, Ana had spent working on something in her room. She left Loki to his own devices as she toiled away. He sat with her laptop thumbing through videos and pictures she had showed him. They were all a bit morbid but humorous. He wanted to do something really special for her but honestly had no idea how to go about it.  
"Stark could be helpful with this task. Perhaps I will ask his opinion."   
Loki slid into Ana's room to see her sound asleep leaning into one of her books. He tossed a blanket over her and kissed her cheek. He walked down to Avengers tower and up to Tony's office. The billionaire sat at his desk with his helmet.   
"Do you have a moment Stark?"   
Tony jumped and looked up to the god. He hadn't even heard him enter.  
"Jesus you scared me. Everything alright? I mean you don't usually pay a casual visit."  
Loki sat in a chair across from him. He looked troubled but not in a way that made Tony think there was a real emergency.  
"Well," he began. "I need some advice about relationships. At least in terms of midgardian customs."  
Tony looked at him with a smirk.   
"Why come to me? And what exactly do you need advice on? You and Ana seem pretty happy together."  
"We are very happy together but I want to do something special for her. I'm just lost in all of the midgardian culture that would aid in my efforts."  
There was silence as Tony grabbed a pen and paper to take some notes. It was going to be a long night.  
"Alrighty let's start with hobbies. What does she like to do?" Tony started.  
"Well aside from me?" Loki grinned. "She loves to read just about anything she can. And she likes to watch movies. She keeps showing me these cartoons about a little dead girl. They're sick but she enjoys them."  
Tony looked at the paper he'd written down a few notes.  
"So she's alot like you huh? She's cunning, inquisitive, with a dark sense of humor."  
"And she has the most beautiful eyes. So full of wonder and curiosity, such a deep blue hue to them."  
He sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair. Totally forgetting what he was there for. Tony waited before interrupting the god's bliss. He remembered when he spoke the same way about Pepper. It was sickening to a point that even his friends told him to knock it off.  
"Getting a bit off track here Loki," he finally chuckled. "What's her favorite foods? Do you know that? What about music? If you can tell me that, I might have an idea."  
He sat for a moment puzzled by the question. There was so much to go through in both. Ana had showed him dozens of records and musicians but only a handful stood out.  
"Anastasia's musical tastes are boundless from what I've gathered. She enjoys more traditional or classical music but can be found listening to what Rodger's refers to as rock noise. As for food she favors steak, barely cooked. I wonder if she might be a vampire sometimes."  
The two men laughed as Tony sat the paper down and poured a drink.  
"I think I've got it figured out." Tony declared. "I'll set it up but you're going to have to do some of work too. Don't worry though you'll be fine."  
Loki was a bit nervous about the plan but if it meant proving how much he cared for Anastasia, he would trust what Tony had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. Got busy and distracted. The two are a bad combo. Anywho comments are welcome. Enjoy the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Anastasia woke early in the morning. She hadn't remembered actually going to bed the night before. Reality of it was, she hadn't. Loki had returned to find her still sleeping on her pile of books as she was before he left. He took the time to move her into her bed, tuck her under the covers, and turn out her lights. As she sat up, she could smell coffee and pancakes. Ana quickly washed up, changed her clothes, and ran to the kitchen. Loki sat at the table waiting for her.  
"Good morning my dear," he smiled. "I made you some breakfast though not sure how well I did since I don't usually cook. Come to think of it, I've never cooked before now."  
She sat down at the table and looked at the plate of food. The pancakes were lumpy and almost burnt. Still, Ana knew he was trying to be sweet. Loki watched as she tasted the first bite. He saw the unmistakable look of disgust on Ana's face as she chewed her sample.   
"I guess I should leave the cooking to you then?" He sighed.  
His expression was somber as he reached for Ana's plate. Before he could remove it, she pulled the plate out of his reach.  
"I'm still eating those!"  
Loki backed away and laughed.  
"I saw your face, it was much like the one I make when I have to deal with my brother."  
She continued eating the pancakes until there were none left. After downing her coffee, she came over to Loki and grabbed him.  
"I've had better honestly," she began. " but you made them just for me and I am thankful for your kind gesture. In fact, the idea that you tried doing something new to please me, made this breakfast the best I've had in a long time. Thank you for breakfast sweetie I really enjoyed it."  
Ana kissed his lips gently and wrapped her arms fully around him. She grabbed a handful of his ass and grinned. He could feel the hot sensation creeping into his cheeks. Despite her accepting him regardless, he still felt self conscious when she got grabby.  
"You're welcome my dear shadow. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
She continued to grab at him and giggled.  
"No just let me squeeze that soft ass of yours. You're so cute and cuddly today."  
Before either could realize it, they were against the table, making out. Ana grabbed Loki by belt loop on his jeans and pulled him into her room. Between the nightmares and her studying late into the night, sex was seldom. At least as an evening activity. Ana couldn't deny that she was horney as ever. If she had to eat Loki's first attempt at cooking, then damnit she was getting him as dessert. Loki wasn't going to object to her demand either. 

Almost an hour later, the two lay next to each other on the bed. Exhausted, sweaty, and content. Ana snuggled closer to Loki and rubbed his belly. She could see Stretch marks on his sides which she playfully traced with her fingers. Loki had stopped feeling self conscious now and indulged her desire to feel his body. To touch his softer slightly wider hips, his stomach which now bulged out. She loved everything about the earthbound god.   
"I love you." Ana cooed as she moved her hands up his chest. She kissed him passionately on the lips before yawning and leaning her head against him.  
Neither did much else that day. Ana decided to take a break from her work to do what she enjoyed most; caring for and feeding Loki. She knew how much he enjoyed it too. It was also a great chance to get him relaxed enough to sleep without the nightmares waking him. Most people by now would have sent Loki packing. He was almost like a child needing reassurance in the late hours of the night, someone to care for him, and of course someone who could properly teach him about life on midgard.

The next day, things were back to normal. Anastasia had work she was behind in while Loki was setting in motion his special evening.   
"Food is taken care of as is venue and everything else. Is there anything else I need to do to make sure this turns out?"  
Loki sat at Ana's table conversing with Tony who "happened" to be in the neighborhood. Tony could only think of one more loose end to tie up.  
"What are you two going to wear?" He questioned. "I mean special occasions mean different dress code wouldn't you say?"  
This was true. He couldn't wear something simple. It was certainly a puzzle for the trickster.   
"I had a few formal outfits Thor brought from Asgard but it seems I've outgrown them since meeting Ana. But I'm sure I could fix that problem with a few of my own tricks. As for Ana, I had sent Thor to retrieve something special for her."  
Tony raised his eyebrow skeptically before accepting Loki's answer.  
"If that is the case, everything is set for tomorrow night. Is there anything else you need?"  
Loki shook his head and smiled.  
"Just hope she enjoys it."


	6. Chapter 6

Loki waited nervously for Anastasia to leave the house. Her work was taking her out to the library, giving Loki ample time to set up for her surprise.  
"I'll be home in a few hours if you need anything, I've left my number on the table."  
Ana kissed him tenderly before heading out the door. Once he was absolutely sure she was gone, Loki got to work. Thor had left him a package the afternoon before containing the outfit he picked for Anastasia. After four hours of placing everything out, it was onto the next part. Grabbing his coat and a small bag from the counter he left.  
"Everything is set out at the house," He told Tony over the phone. "Got transportation on its way? I'm making my way to the park now."  
Now his nerves were getting to him. Anything could happen now. What if she didn't like it? What if he slipped up?  
"Relax reindeer games shell love it."   
Tony was right, she would enjoy the surprise.

Ana came home and opened the door. Instantly, a line of candles burst to life glowing in a path up the steps.   
"Loki you home?" Ana sheepishly started.  
No answer. She followed the candles into the bedroom where they stopped before a box and an envelope. The envelope read: READ ME!  
Anastasia opened the envelope and despite being alone, read it aloud.

Dear Anastasia,  
By now you've realized I'm not here. Follow the instructions in the box and in time, everything will be answered. Will you come down the rabbit hole with me?  
~Loki

 

She looked down at the box. It was handcarved and wooden. The etchings were detailed precisely. After lifting the lid, she found a black and silver dress with a note pinned to it.  
"Another note?" She mumbled.  
It simply read: wear us.  
Us? Benethe the dress was a pair of black Victorian style boots, a set of earrings, a matching necklace, and lastly a small silver circlet with miniature horns similar to the ones on Loki's own helmet. At the bottom of the box lay another envelope. Ana picked it up and tore it open.

almost there darling. After you've changed your clothes, head downstairs and catch your ride. The next letter will await you there. ~Loki

Moments later, Anastasia came down the stairs and outside to meet her ride and hopefully meet with Loki. Not long after closing the door, an old horse drawn carriage stopped before her. The large black horses pulling it came to a graceful stop. The driver tipped his tophat and smiled down at her.  
"Good evening milady," he began. "Mr. Laufeyson has requested I pick you up and deliver to dinner promptly. He also requested I give you this."  
The man handed her another letter before assisting her into the carriage. The began their journey as she opened the note.

My sweet little shadow, your prince is waiting for you and hopes to see your beautiful smile light the darkness again. ~Loki

Before long, the carriage had stopped at a castle structure located in the park. The steps were lined with more glowing candles. Ana could here music and smelled food as she climbed the steps. At the top Loki stood waiting patiently. He was dressed in a black and green suit, his hair pulled back, and a nervous look on his face. In his hand, he held a bouquet of black roses. The lighting around them while dim, was bright enough to reveal a single table with two covered dishes. A waiter stood next to the table holding a bottle of wine, in the corner a CD player set up was playing a mixture of music.  
"Hello my darling. Our dinner is waiting."   
Loki handed her the bouquet and escorted her to the table. Everything was absolutely beautiful. No one else could ruin the moment. Just the two of them with dinner and music. They ate their meal and talked. Ana was absolutely stunned by the work Loki put into everything for her.  
"You're simply amazing Loki. You did all of this for me? You even made a mix tape for me?"  
Loki gave her a sly smile.  
"I had some help admittedly. Thor received the dress from Asgard. It belonged to my mother as did the necklace and earrings. Tony helped acquire everything and handled the recording. I wanted to do something special just for you. You've been so caring and loving to me since we met. I shudder to think what would have happened to me if you hadn't helped me that day."  
He held out his hand and offered Anastasia to dance. The two twirled about in the darkness happily. Ana could see the joy in Loki's face. She hadn't seen him this happy before but seeing him this way made her feel just as good.  
"I love it! All of of it but most importantly, I love the sweet prince who did all of this for me. Thank you Loki for making me feel so happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but hey look at that new chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song, that belongs to the Beatles. I would love feedback before I start the next chapter.


End file.
